The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ophiopogon plant, botanically known as Ophiopogon jaburan, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name HOCF.
The new Ophiopogon is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Ophiopogon cultivars with larger leaves, larger flowers, cold hardiness and disease resistance.
The new Ophiopogon originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C. in 1990 of an unnamed selection of Ophiopogon jaburan, not patented. The cultivar HOCF was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. in 1993.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Seneca, S.C. since March, 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Ophiopogon are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.